perfect love
by Dark dhonih
Summary: naruto dan hinata adalah pasangan kekasih yg ideal i seperti dewanya para kekasih namun mereka mmpunyai musuh bebuyutan d dunia maya namun siapa sangka musuh d dunia maya adalah kekasih mereka, just drabble pendek yaw,, udate cepat langsung end,,multchapter hehehe
1. perfect couple

Scene 1 perfect couple

**title : perfect love**

**genre : romance, hurt**

**rate : t aja**

**pair : naruhina **

**disclaimer masashi kishimoto**

hehehe ane bikin drabble neh singkat judulnya perfect world hehehe pernah ane post dgrup ane,,heheh enjoy it

summary

naruto dan hinata adalah pasangan kekasih yg ideal i seperti dewanya para kekasih namun mereka mmpunyai musuh bebuyutan d dunia maya namun siapa sangka musuh d dunia maya adalah kekasih mereka

perhatian fic ini gaje dan banyak dialog, dsini sasuke terlihat ooc dan pandai bicara dan hinata tak terlalu pemalu,

disclaimer masashi kishimoto

d kelas 2b

"naruto kun, aku punya sesuatu untukmu", ucp seorang gadis

"aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu hinata", ucp naruto

kemudian ia memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna ungu dengan pita kuning dluarnya, hinata membukanya dan ternyata

"kok kosong, naruto kun", ucap hinata

naruto tersenyum dan kemudian mencium kening hinata

"itu adalah hadiahnya hinata", ucap naruto

hinata tersenyum dan ia menaruh telapak tangannya dipipi naruto dan

"plak" hinata menamar naruto lalu mencium pipi yg dtampar tersebut

"kau tau, ini hadiah dari ku setiap kau sakit seperti tmparan ini aku akan slalu menyebuhkan mu dengan bibirku, ucap hinata

akhirnya mereka tersenyum dan tertawa kecil,,

semua teman dkelas hanya tersenyum gaje, mereka menganggap hinata dan naruto pasangan yang ideal, namun ada juga yg tdak menyukai mereka,,

"hmhm,, aku muak dengan lelucon mereka, kau tau hampir 1 tahun ini mereka slalu bgtu" , ucap pria berambut hitam

"hmhm, aku tau perasaan mu sasuke,. Bgaimana kiat buat rencana untuk menghancurkan hub mereka,, " ujar co bertaring

"ha, percuma saja, kau tau kmi dri tim futsal slalu berusaha memishkan mereka, , tp kau tau hub mereka trlalu kuat, mereka sma skali tak tergoyahkan", jawab sasuke

"aku punya ide sasuke, bgaimana kalau kita hancurkan d dunia maya sja, kita buat mereka berantem, kita hasut dia untuk punya social media, dan kita hancurkan mereka", ujar pria bertaring

"hmhm, ide mu menarik kita bsa menghancur kan d dunia lain, kau bgus kiba", ujar sasuke

"dan hinata akan menjdi milikku", ujar mereka berdua d dalam hati

kembali k naruto dan hinata

"couple gods", panggil seseorang

naruto dan hinata d panggil demikian karna mereka jago menyelesaikan maslah percintaan

"ano aku ada masalah dengan pacarku aku bingung aku ingin mengajak ia k tempt brmain tp aku bngung bgaimana mengungkapkannya", ucap sang gadis

"kau spertinya harus lbh trbuka dan saling percaya satu sama lain", ucap hinata

"dngan kau percaya bhwa dia takan marah dan cbalah positiv thinking", ujar naruto menambahkan

"namun jika kau tak pd juga, mungkin kau mengungkapkan dengan teka teki", ujar hinata

"ya, kau bsa mmbuat sebuah misteri yg bsa ia pecahkan aku liat co suka teka teki", ujar naruto

"oh bgtu ya, baiklah akan ku coba",ucap sang gadis

sang gadis pun pergi bersamaan dngan itu bel masuk tlah berbunyi

naruto dan hinata mmpunyai kekompakan yg luar biasa baik dalam segala hal , maupun dalam pelajaran olahraga yg biasanya kalau pasangan co dan ce slalu tdk kompak, mereka juga jago dalam bela diri,. Mereka berdua slalu jadi maskot dan bhan pembicaraan, apbila slah stu tdk masuk mereka tdk sedi dan terlihat tenang2 sja. Mereka selalu mengatakan

"kami tak selalu memikirkan, tp kami slalu bersama"

namun ada juga yg contra pda hub mereka dan slalu ggal entah apa yg dlakukan mereka tak bergeming mereka sangat ideal

skip time

tmpak 2 orang pria merenanakan niat mereka, mereka harus menghasut mereka namun harus memisahkan mereka berdua terlebih dahulu, akhirnya satu2 nya yg ampuh memisahkan mereka adalah guru d sekolah, akhirnya mereka menggunakan guru sbagai senjatanya

tampak dsana kakashi sensei yg sedang istirahat makan  
dan

"kakashi sensei, aku punya penawaran untukmu, pisahkan mereka dan aku akan memberikan koleksiku", ujar sasuke sambil memperlhatkan boneka berbienya kepda kakashi

kakashi yg lolicon, lgsung mengiyakan, kakashi lalu menyuruh naruto membantunya dan sudah d pastikan bukan lah sesuatu yg penting

mereka berhasil 1 tahap, dan berencana thap selanjutnya,, mendekati hinata

"hai hinata, kau sedang apa". Ujar mereka berdua

"eh, aku sdng menggu suami ku pulang", ucp hinata

mereka berdua terasa ingin muntah

"hinata kau tdak bosan dngan menunggu naruto, kau kan bisa melakukan hal yang lain", ujar kiba

"ya, tdk adanya kau bermain sembari menunggu nya ddunia maya,, kau bsa brinteraksi dengan yg lain d dunia maya", ucap sasuke

"oh, aku tdak tertarik maaf ya kiba, sasuke" jawab hinata

mereka nampak geram namun mereka tak putus asa

"syang padahal naruto ingin buat, ya sudah pdahal kita hanya ini hanya menganjurkan saja" ucap kiba

"eh, naruto kun buat juga,, tp knapa ia tdk pernah blang", ujar hinata

"oh, maka dari it aku juga tdk tau", ucap mereka berdua

setelah hinata sejenak berfikir, kemudian , ia mengangguk tnda stujta, terlhat seringai penuh kemengan d antara mereka dan ia tnggal melaksanakan mis selanjutnya yaitu melancar rencana membuat naruto ikut permainan mereka, dan mereka brdua tdak sdar mereka mmpunyai tujan yg sama tnpa mereka ketahui, namun baik naruto dan hinata mereka selalu berpkiran baik dan selau terbuka dngan orang lain

"naruto", ucap mereka berdua

"apa". Jwab naruto

"hinata dia...

Apa yg ingin dkatakan kiba dan sasuke, apakah mereka akan brhasil?

Tbc

thanks,, sekian dulu scene 1, mohon reviewnya gomen kalo jelek ,,hehehe


	2. musuh

Scene 2 musuh

**title : perfect love**

**genre : romance, hurt**

**rate : t aja**

**pair : naruhina **

**disclaimer masashi kishimoto**

update, cepat, sebnranya udah end si jadi updatenya cepat deh,,wkwkwk,, enjoy it

preview sasuke dan kiba berusaha menghancurkan hub s perferfect couple di dengan menggunakan media maya social sebagai caranya

naruto d sini adalah d zaman modern yang suka sama komik  
naruto, banyak kejadian dialog sperti biasa, hehe

_perfect love_

d tempat naruto

"naruto", ujar mereka berdua

" ada apa?", ujar naruto

"hinata dia, katanya sudah bosan denganmu, kemudian ia mencari penggantimu d dunia maya", ucap kiba

"aku tak percaya , ia tak seperti ini sebelumnya, aku akan memastikannya", ujar naruto

sasuke dan kiba sepertinya menyeringai dan ia bisa melihat ada peluang untuk memisahkan mereka berdua dengan krisis kepercyaan,

skip time

d kelas

"hinata , sayang apakah kau sudah bosan dengan ku", ucap naruto

"kau, hahah, akau bosan, aku bosan bila tak memikirkanmu aku bosan bila kau tak ada disampingku dan aku bosan bila tak melihat senyummu", ucap hinata tersenyum

"maafkan aku, aku dengar kau bosan denganku lalu pergi ke dunia maya", ucap naruto

"itu darisasuke dan kiba ya, aku juga d bilangin mereka kalau kau membuat d social media, tapi aku pura2 saja mengiyakan, dan ternyata itu ujian kita", ujar hinata

"kita berhasil melaluinya sayang, kita, adalah satu kau dan aku tak terpisahkan", ucao naruto

tp entah kenapa naruto seprtinya ragu dengan ucapannya dan hinata juga merasa ada sesuatu yng mengganjal mereka, mereka tak pernah berantem

kemudian dimalam harinya entah kenapa pikiran dari kejadian ungkapan kiba dan sasuke membekas di ingatan mereka, mereka pun mencoba ingin tau apakh benar demikian kalo social media bisa menghilangkan kebosanan, lalu ia berdua membuat akun d situs "muka buku", setelah membuka dan mendaftar kemudian ia memasukan foto asal sebagai account mereka, lalu mereka tanpa sengaja menyukai fp yang sama yaitu "naruto is the best anime", itulah fp pertama mereka  
dan kebetulan mereka memang menyukai naruto

lalu wall yang mereka komentari pertama kali ialah

"raikage a merupakan shinobi terkuat dan tercepat"

lalu mereka mengomentarinya

yelow hokage

menurutku tak demikian, yang terkuat dan tercepat adalah hokage ke empat ia mempunyai serangan terkuat yaitu hiraishin no jutsu, raikage aja mengakui

purple princess

menurutku yang terkuat tetap hasirama senju, dia adalah dewa shinobi kekuatannya luar biasa

yelow hokage

purple princess, hasirama senju itu tidak punya kekuatan dan kecepatan.

Puple princess

yelow hokage, dia itu kuat, lagi pula dia itu hokage keempat kan hokage pertama lah yang paling kuat bocah kuning

yelow hokage

purple princess, hei kau ngeselin ya, siapakau, kau ingin jangan cari maslah denganku ya, liat kalu pacarku tau kau akan dimarahinya

purple princess

yelow hokage, hei aku juga punya pacar kali jangan sok dah, nanti aku bilang pacarku kau akan tau rasa , hahaha

yelow hokage

sial awas kau ya, aku akan add kamu dan jangan harap bisa kabur

purple princess

hei, siapa takut, aku ini tak lemah sperti gadis lain kau tau bocah kuning

yelow hokage

baiklah kalo begitu, dasr purple girl stress

purple princess

hahahaha

akhirnya mereka berdua saling add n konfirm, mereka yang menggunakan naruto menggunakan pp naruto dan hinata menggunakan pp hinata

d sekolah,

naruto pov

"hah, aku kesal dengan kejadian kemarin, ternyata ada juga orang seperti itu malah menantangin awas saja kau ya, puple girl"

naruto pv end

kemudian hinata yang sedang duduk termenung yang telah sampai dari tadi pun memikirkan yang sama atas kejadian semalam

hinata pov

"hah, aku jd bete gara itu, knapa demikian s, awas saja kau, apakah aku memberi tahu kepada naruto, ah , nanti sajalah lagi pula aku tiudak mengetahui orangnya,

hinata pov end

naruto masuk ke kelas dan ternyata ia melihat gadisnya tersenyum,ia opun tersenyum

"hai sayang kau sperti mentari dipagi hari dah, lembut dan menengkan hati", ucap naruto

"hm, tidak naruto kun kaulah yang bagaikan mentari kau yang ceria yang selalu mengisi hariku sepanjang hari", ucap hinata tersenyum

mereka lalu mengobrol dan saling menggombal, anak2 hanya diam saja tak mau mengagngu, dan sperti biasa senyumnya selalu sulit untuk di artikan, ya, terkecuali,dua orang yangsedari tadi memperhatikan dan mereka tetap tak menyerah memutuskan hub mereka berdua

"hei kiba rencana kiya berhasil pa tidak y", ucap sasuke

"tenang lah, dan sabar, semua butuh proses, kita liat siapa yang akan menang" ujar kiba

mereka berdua memang berhasil membuat naruto dan hinata masuk kedunia maya, dan hubungan yang terjalin selama ini terlihat tak apa namun pa yang terjadi kemudian tak ada yang tau

jam istirahat

mereka berdua saling membuka situs social medianya dhape dan mereka pertama kali saling mengacuhkan, mereka yang selalu mesra baik dalam keadaan papun namun terlihat aasyik

apkah ini awal hancurnya hub mereka?,

tbc

hehehe. sekian drable chapter 2nya yak,, mohon reviwnya jika berkesan arigatou


	3. trap

Scene 3 trap

**title : perfect love**

**genre : romance, hurt**

**rate : t aja**

**pair : naruhina **

**disclaimer masashi kishimoto**

lanjut lagi gan drabble pendeknya, apa terlalu pendek ya,,hahaha,, gomen karena waktu itu lewat hape ngak d edit lagi, dan langsung aja yak scene 3

preview

naruto dan hinata telah masuk k e dunia maya dan mereka telah mepunyai musuh, dan mereka terlihat saling mengacuhkan satu sama lainn

perfect love

jam istirahat

nampak s perfect cople asik dengan dunia maya yang baru, terlihat teman2nya merasa ada yang aneh dan terasa mungkin ini pertama kalinya mereka lakuka itu dalam pertama kali mereka jadian

"mereka kenapa ya, apakah mereka sakit, atau apakah mereka berantem, aduh bagaimana ini, kita sebagai pro terhadap hubungan mereka harus melakukan sesuatu", ucap gadis bermbut pink tersebut

"tenang saja sakura, kita lihat perkembangan nya dulu, kalau ada apa2 kita langsung bertindak", ucap seorang gadis bermbut pirang panjang

akhirnya mereka berdua mendekati naruto dan hinata yang tampak asyik dengan hand ohonenya,

"hai hinata bisa bicara sebentar, kau sudahi dulu ya main hapenya", ucap sakura

hinata yang sedari tidak memperhatikan masih saja tetap tak mengindahkan ucapan sakura lalu, lalu metasa di acuhkan mereka pun menarik hapenya naruto dan hinata, lalu apa yang terjadi mereka berdua berpandangan lalu melihat kearah mereka berdua lalu

"kau kenapa mengambil handphone kami, kau lihat apa yang kami lakukan, shion sakura", ucap naruto

lalu mereka melihat handphone nya naruto dan hinata

from naruto

hai sayang

from hinata

iya sayang kamu lucu deh

ternyata mereka berdua smsan, kemudian mereka memberitahu alasannya karena ia tau hub mereka d lihat banyak orang dan mereka sepakat melakkan interaksi lewat sms, skura dan shion hanya mengguk saja, dan kemudian kembali pergi

naruto dan hinata kembali dengan aktivitas kencan smsnya dan kejadian seperti ini pertama kali mereka namun bisa d katakan sebgai sesuatu awal bgaiman hubungan mereka dpat berlanjut

hari itu guru tak masuk kelas karena ada rapat, kemudian sasuke dan kiba mulai menjalankan aksinya kembali, mereka pun mengambil sebuah kertas dan kemudian menuliskan sesuatu dan melmparnya ke arah naruto, iapun langsung memanggilnya dan membacanya

"temui aku d atap yelow hokage ttd purple princess

lalu naruto dengan menggebu2 setelah mebaca tulisan itu lansung melayang ke atas atap sekolah,

skip time

ia pun naik ke atas dan menunggu seseorang disna yang ia kira adalah purple princess

d tempat hinata,

kembali dengan cara sperti naruto mereka melmparkan kertas kembali dan kemudian menuliskan

temui aku di belakang sekolah, purple girl stress. Ttd yelow hokage

lalu hinata dengan cepat pergi ke belaknag sekolah dan menunggu, dan percuma saja mereka tidak tau itu hanya sebuah rencana sesorang untuk memisahkan mereka berdua

naruto pov

"mana nih, s purple stress, awas saja kau bila tidak datang akan kujadikan sate guling buat orang2, trus dikasih bumbu pedes manis d campur cuka dan sedkit lada pasti akan nikmat"

naruto pov end

skip 3 hours

nampak mereka masih tetap saja menunggu dan mereka sudah dastikan tidak akan bertemu, terlihat hinata tertidur d bangku taman dan sedangkan naruto tertidur d atap hingga melewati jam sekolah bubar,

"hai nak, bangun nak, kau mau menginap dsini?", ucap penjaga sekolah

hinata pun bangun dan celngaj celinguk melihat sekeliling dan ia baru sadar ia menunggu s yelow hokage, dan ternyata tidak datang

hinata pov

"eh, mana bocah kuning tersebut, sial aku sepertinya di kerjai, oh awas saja kau ya kalau benar2 ketemu aku kuliti trus aku gantikan kulitnya dengan kulit badak sekalian kau harus menerima ganjarannya bocah kuning

d tempat naruto

naruto nampak sedang tidur di atap tiba2 burung lewat dan crot sang burung mengeluarkan "senjata beracun "pada naruto yang saat iti sedang tidur menganga, dan salhasil naruto kelojotan

naruto pov

sial dman ini, oh iya aku masih d sini menunngu purple s maniak itu, aku dapat jackpot, kemungkianan aku keracunan neh, sial aku harus pulang

naruto pov end

akhirnya mereka berdua telah pulang sendiri tanpa mengontek pasnangannya karena sudah terlalu kesal

skip time

mereka berdua kembali membuka laptonya dan mulai embuka situs tersebut

lalu

purple girl  
sial aku dekerjai, aku menunggu orang yang tak ku kenal, aws saja kau ya

kemudian naruto yang ol melihat status tersebut dan mengomentarinya

yelow hokage

hei kau cewe stress rasain kau d abaikan orang lain, maka jangan membuat orang menunggu lama

purple girl

ih apa maksudmu, ngapain juga kau bicara seperti itu, kau tau dasr baka yelow, aku seharusnya bicara seperti itu

lalu sesorang mengometari mereka

handsome face man

hahaha,, dasr kalian bodoh, sama2 menunggu orang yang tak diketahui orangnya , wkwk

s pecinta dog

haha, ia benar, kalian berdua bodoh, dasar, wkwkw,

yelow hokage

handsome, hahaha, dia tuh yang baka, saya s gak menunngu sperti itu

purple princess

haha, kalian ngefans padaku ya komentnya disni

lalu naruto yang jengkel lalu mulai menutup laptopnya dan ia sms hinata namun tak dibalas

hinata

tbc

hahaha, sekian gomen drable pendek ini semoga sukanyak, dan maaf gaje dan jelek,,jiakakak


	4. declaration of war

Scene 4 decralation of war

**title : perfect love**

**genre : romance, hurt**

**rate : t aja**

**pair : naruhina **

**disclaimer masashi kishimoto**

previw

naruto dan hinata yang terjebak semakin membuat hub mereka secara tidak langsung terkikis, dunia maya seakan telah memangsa mereka

_perfect love_

d kmar naruto

"hinata kenapa kau tak memblas pesanku, apa yang sedang kau kerjakan saat ini, aku merindukanmu, aku akan berbuat sesuatu besok ya besok", ujar naruto yang tengah mempersiapkan sesuatu

keesokan harinya

nampak seorang gadis yang terburu berlari dari arah koridor, ia dia hinata hyuga yang telat karena asik main d dunia maya sampai larut malam, dan ini pertama kalinya ia terlambat

"ano sensei, maafkan aku terlambat", ucap sang gadis sedikit tersengal2 dan sedikit menunduk

"baiklah, kemari sebentar", ucap sensei

hinata pun mendekat dan masih menunduk ia tak berani menatap sang sensei, ia pun berjalan dan berdiri disampingnya

"baiklah, akan ku maafkan, tetapi kau harus mengatakan kau mencintaiku", ujar sensei tersebut

hinata pun bergidik dan tetap menunduk ia terlihat memerah dan mengatakan

"ano, sensei aku hanya mencintai naruto kun dan aku tidak bisa mngucap kata cinta kepada orang lain, aku akan terima konsekuensinya", ucap hinata

"hmhm baiklah jika itu mau mu", lalu ia mendekati hinata yang masih menunduk dan perlahan mendekatan wajahnya dan "cup", ia mencium hinata tpat dibibirnya nampak hinata tak bergeming ia kaget dan mengeluarkan air mata,

selang beberapa menit mereka seperti itu dan terlihat hinata yang masih menunduk tak berani menatap sensei tersebut, kemudian melepaskannya

"jadi, kau tak berontak ketika dicium mendadak seperti itu hinata", ujarnya

"tentu saja aku berontak, dan aku punya caranya sendiri untuk hal tersebut, dan untuk mu naruto kun aku rela", ucap hinata kemudian menatap sensei tersebut

"hmhm, kau mengenaliku hinata?, jadi kau mencintaiku?", ujar naruto

"tentu saja walaupun kau hancur dan tak berbekas sekalipun aku masih sanggup tuk mengenalimu", ujar hinata

mereka pun tersenyum dan kemudian berpelukan, sorak sorai para penonton dikelas, ya mereka d tonton anak2 sekelas, seperti menonton drama percintaan secara live, semua terlihat senang kecuali 2 orang yang terlihat geram,

akhirnya bel telah berbunyi, dan kemudian anak2 masuk kekelas, tak terkecuali naruto dan hinata yang menghentikan aksi mereka dan menuju ktempat duduknya

palajaran pun dimulai, hari ini adalah hari kelompok, anak2 membuat kreasi dalam kelompok dan d presentasikan idenya ke depan kelas

kelompok di undi dan di umumkan nampak 2 orang sedang terlihat senang karena sekelompok dengan primadona sekolah, sasuke dan kiba nampak gembira, sedangkan naruto bersama sakura dan shion

"hei purple princess", ujar kiba

"eh, kau tau akun ku, maaf kau siapa ya", ujar hinata

"aku s penyuka dog, dan orang ini si handsome ", ujar kiba sambil menunjuk sasuke

mereka nampak senang karena membicrakan kejadian kemarin di dunia maya namun nampak sepasang mata nampak memperhatikan kelompok tersebut, dan pertama kali melihat hinata tertawa lepas seperti itu

"hei naruto, jangan sedih aku dan sakura yang pro dengan mu akan membantumu sebisa kami, jadi kau tenang saja ya", ucap gadis berambut pirang panjang

"eh, iya terimaksih ya shion dan juga kau sakura", ucap naruto tersenyum kepada merek berdua

nampak dari kejauhan juga terlihat ia melirik kearah naruto dan melihat nya tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua tampak tatapan sendu terlihat d wjahnya

"hai hinata kau kenapa,ayo kita mulai dsikusi kita", ucap sasuke

"eh iya, ayo kita mulai", ujar hinata

entah kenapa ada bersurai kelicikan senyum yang bisa si katakan senyum yang penuh arti dari mereka berdua, mereka merencanakan sesuatu

skip time

semua telah merncanakan idenya masing 2 dan siap memprentasikan kedepan

"baiklah kita mulai dari, ya , kalian kelompok, hinata ,kiba dan sasuke", ujar kakashi

mereka berdua maju dan siap mpresentasikan nya dan mereka berdua nampak senang, dan hinat hanya diam saja

"baiklah, ini adalah ide kami, yaitu kami membuat kaos atau baju yang bertemakan hokage pertama yaitu hasirama senju dikarenakan kami menyukai manga naruto dan ia merupkan hokage yang terkuat diantaran yang lainnya", ucap hinata

semua nampak terkagum, kecuali naruto ia melihat nya secara geram dan ia tak perduli apa yang dkatakan oleh hinata

"jadi kau mau perang denganku hinata , baiklah", ujar naruto dalam hati

setelah selesai, kemudian giliran naruto

"ehm, kami kan membuat, gelas atau cangkir yang bertemakan hokage kempat yang terkenal kuat, cepat, dan terampil debndingkan HOKAGE yang lain", ucap naruto

hinata yang mendengar itu nampak sedikit memerah wajahnya entah kenapa perasaan itu muncul sperti ia bertemu s hokage kuning tersebut

"oh baiklah naruto kun aku terima tantanganmu itu", ujar hinata dalam hati

apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

to be continued


	5. selingkuh

Scene 5 selingkuh

**title : perfect love**

**genre : romance, hurt**

**rate : t aja**

**pair : naruhina **

**disclaimer masashi kishimoto**

previw

naruto dan hinata yang telah mmpresntasikan ide kelompoknya entah mengapa membuat mereka terlihat geram, perang telah dmulai

_perfect love_

d ruang kelas

hari kelompok yang mengharuskan murid2 kelas favorit untuk membuat suatu ide dan kreasi telah semua selesai di presentasikan kemudian nampak naruto dan hinata untuk pertama kalinya saling mengacuhkan, semua nampak aneh melihat tingkah laku mereka , kecuali kedua partner tersebut

"okeh semuanya, baiklah ide kalian tersebut akan di berikan modal oleh kepala sekolah dan untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun sekolah maka akan di adakan bazar festival sekolah, kalian dari grup favorit kelas dua akan bertarung dengan grup favorit kelas 1 dan 3, ingat walaupun anta favorit kelas tetap saja ini pertarungan antar kelompok sekian terim kasih", ujar kakashi sensei memecah perhatian hinata dan naruto

festival sekolah yang diadakan untk merayakan ulang taun sekolah di adakan oleh murid2 dengan menggunakan sistem bazar yang di ikuti oleh kelas favorit d setiap tingkatan kelas, kelas favorit juga di tentukan dari hasil nilai dan prestasi anak2, dan uang hasil bazar tersebut d sumbangkan nanti dan yang menang akan mendapatkan hadiah dari kepala sekolah

setelah kakashi menjelaskan panjang lebar, tak terasa waktu berlalu dan akhirnya bel istirahat pun tiba

nampak kedua insan yang sedang dudk termenung dengan pikiran masing2

"hei, hinata dalam festival sekolah nanti kelompok siapa ya yang menang", ujar naruto yang memulai pembicaraan

"tentu saja yang punya ide menarik dan hasil dari tema yang baik juga", jawab naruto

"baiklah, menurutku s kelompok yang akan menangkan s kelompok...

"aku", ujar mereka bersamaan

mereka bertatpan kembali dan tersenyum dengan penuh arti, mereka telah bersiap memulai"perang" mereka demi mendapatkan hadiah dari kepala sekolah yaitu, tiket gratis wahana pemainan konoha plus dengan makanan dan cindera mata

skip time

sepulang sekolah nampak kedua insan berjalan berdua menuju ke gerbang untuk pulang dan tiba2 saja ada sahutan dari seseorang

"hai hinata , naruto", ujar seseorang

"eh kiba, sasuke, ada apa ya", ujar hinata

"gini kami mau pergi ketempat penjahit abju yang terkenal, maka kami mengajakmu sebagai"kelompok" untuk memulai ide kita", ujar sasuke

lalu hinata melihat naruto dan naruto hanya tersenyum, ya tersenyum dengan banyak arti

akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi dan naruto pergi pulang sendirian  
lalu ia mengambil hp dan mengetik sesuatu

d tempat hinata

hinata yang sedang ke toilet kemudian menitipkan tasnya kepada mereka berdua tiba2 handphonya berdering dan sasuke mengangkat dan membacanya

from naruto kun

love you, sayang

sasuke yang membaca itu terasa muak dan kembali memblas pesan naruto

d tempat naruto

naruto yang tengah pulang berhenti sejenak dan membaca sms

from hinata chan

jangan ganggu aku dulu, aku sedang sibuk sekarang, urusi saja urusanmu,

naruto yang membaca itu tersentak hatinya seperti d bakar hidup hidup ia pun berjalan pulang dengan wajah lesu

skip time

malam itu ia nampak bosan kemudian ia membuka situs tersebut dan menuliskan sesuatu

apa aku terlalu mencintaimu

lalu beberapa detik kemudian ada yang koment

purple princess

kenapa? ada masalah? Dasar kau hokage kuning sok2 an galau

lalu d blas oleh naruto

yelow hokage

berisik kau, siapa yang galau, ini status temen yang aku copy kok, lebai deh

purple princess

wkwkw,, hei bodoh, mana ada yang percaya kya gt, kalao galau mah bilang aja jangan d tutpin bocah kuning

yelow hokage

ahaha,, ssiaal, tadi aku dapet sms dar sesorang katnya jangan campuri urusannya

purple princess

haha, kau bodoh, galau karena sms kaya gt, berilah waktu dngan orang lain dan percaya padanya dasar kau gt aja galau payah

yelow hokage

dasar kau , ngeselin banget ye kata2 lw, tp bener juga s thanks ye,, udah bantuin cewe stress..wkwkw

purple princess

iya sama2, bocah kuning, wkwkwk

lalu setelah itu naruto menutup laptopnya dan terlihat tersenyum2

naruto pov

hahah, musuh ku ternyata bisa bijak juga ya walaupun ngomongnya ngeseslin, tunggu dulu kok aku senang, haaaa,, tidak masa ak selingkuhi hinata sama cewe yang gak jelas asal usulnya,, maaf kan aku hinataaa

naruto pov end

malam itu naruto tak bisa tidur dan ia nampaka lesu dan ia jatuh sakit

keesokan harinya d sekolah

"naruto kun kemana ya, apa dia tidak masuk, baiklah akan ku sms", ujar hinata

lalu ia membaca pesan naruto yang dikirim malam dan baru ia sadari pagi ini

from naruto kun

maaf kan aku hinata, aku sangat mencintaimu tapi...

Sms naruto terpotong atau tak terlanjutkan entah apa yang tertulis selanjutnya

"naruto kun", ujar hinata lirih

apa yang ingin d sampaikan naruto?

Tbc


	6. keputusan

Scene 6 keputusan

**title : perfect love**

**genre : romance, hurt**

**rate : t aja**

**pair : naruhina **

**disclaimer masashi kishimoto**

previw

naruto yang merasa telah menyelingkuhi hinata dan terasa skit dan kemudian ia jatuh sakit, ada pesan yang tersirat yang belum selsai dari naruto

perhatian banyak skip time, dan beberapa part sulit untuk dijelaskan, gomen jelek  
ttd dark dhonih

-perfect love-

hinata yang saat itu punya firasat yang tidak baik berniat berkunjung ke rumah naruto untuk memastikan keadaannya sepulang sekolah nanti namun ia lupa ada janji dengan sasuke untuk kembali kesana, kiba tidak bisa ikut ada urusan keluarga katanya

skip time

"saatnya aku mengunjungi naruto kun", ujar hinata bersemangat

lalu tiba2 sasuke datang dan mengajak hinata pergi ketempat yang tadi kemudian mau tak mau hinata harus ikut karena ia yang mengerti konsepnya dan pergi bersama sasuke

d tempat naruto

"hah, aku bosan d rumah, sebaiknya aku pergi keluar rumah untuk mencari udara segar", ujar naruto

naruto pun pergi k tempat cafe kesukaannya dan tempat kenangan bersma hinata waktu itu,

"haha, kengan yang indah ya hinata, kau begitu menawan waktu kita bertemu", ujar naruto bergumam sendirian

lalu tiba2 ia melihat d sebrang jalan, dmana nampak sesorang yang ia kenal dan ia kaget dan membuatnya sakit ia melihat kekasihnya dengan orang lain pergi bersama dengan gandengan tangan, entah kenapa hatinya terasa di cabik2

"apakah aku terlalu mencintaimu hinata", ujar naruto mendongak kelangit2

d tempat hinata

"hei sasuke , bagaimana ini, lemnya terlalu lengket adakah cara kita melepaskanny", ujar hinata yang masih mengengam tangan sasuke yang terkena lem

"maaf hinata aku tak sengaja sejak insiden itu aku takut pergi sendiri makanya kau ku ajak, maaf jadi seperti", ujar sasuke yang menyembunyikan rasa senangnya yang mampu menggaet tangan hinata setelah naruto tentunya

"dasar kau sama gtuan aja takut, terus bagaimana ini", ujar hinata panik

lalu ia pergi ketempat lem dan menanykan, setelah satu jam berakhir akhirnya terlepas juga,dan ia buru2 pamit k tempat naruto

d tempat naruto

naruto yang berjalan gontai menuju kerumah dan bertemu sesorang

"hai naruto kau kenapa", sahut cewe berambut pink

"eh iya aku tidak enak badan neh sakura", ucap naruto

akhirnya sakura membantu naruto untuk pulang dan ia juga menyiapkan segala sesuatunya, dan mulai bercerita danmereka mulai tertawa

dan seketika itu dtanglah hinata yang datang membawa buah dan  
ia membawa hatinya kembali yang ahncur sperti d sayat pisau tajam, ia mendengatr suara tawa seorang gadis dan ternyata, hancurlah semuanya, cinta penuh pengorbanan

naruto yang pura2 tertawa hanya dapat tersenyum miris, bayang2ngannya akan hinata masih membekas d pikirannya, dan setelah sakura pergi

naruto pov

apakah kisah cinta akan selalu bahagia, atau sakit di akhir indah d awal ataupun sebaliknya, aku cinta seseorang namun aku tak tau cinta, apakah ini yang terbaik dari konsekuensi kita menyukai seseorang dan teramat kita sayang

naruto pov end

naruto mengirim sesuatu dar hand phonenya terhadap hinata

d tempat hinata

terlihat seorang hinata tersenyum dalan tangisan ia menangis dan bergumam yang sama dengan naruto

"apakah aku terlalu mencintainya",

ia pun membaca sms dari naruto

from naruto kun

hei hinata besok ada yang aku bicarakan dan jangan lupa untuk datang, for your last maybe

hinata kemudian berhenti menangis dan menarik nafas , dan ia memfoluskan yang terjadi dan bersiap dengan keputusan yang terburuk

skip time

d sekolah

naruto dan hinata yang sedari tadi hanya menatap namun dalam keadaan kondisi hati yang hancur,

sebelum masuk sekolah ia pergi ke atap dan ia melihat naruto sudah ada di sana,

hinata datang kemudian memeluk pelukan yang hangat dari belaknag, naruto tak mengelakia malah mengaitkan tangannya

"hinata ada yang ingion kubicarakan", ujar naruto

"aku juga", ucap hinata

"kami ingin kita, kita putus", ujar naruto dan hinata bersamaan

"jadi kau ingin putus juga, spertinya ini yang terbaik, mungkin kita taakan bisa bersama lagi, ya mungkin ini lebih baik", ujar naruto

"ya, spertinya demikian, cinta yang datang dengan baik akan kembali atau hilang dengan baik, semoga kita akan mendapatkan kebagiaan masing", ucap hinata sembari menyeka ai matanya yang mulai keluar

naruto pun memeluk hinata dan mencium untuk terakhir kalinya, dan mungkin itu akn menjadi kenangan tersendiri bagi mereka

mereka pun resmi berpisah dan mereka tanpa menanyakan masing2 alasan mereka,

"kau tau kebhagianku adalah kebahagianku", ujar hinata bergumam sambil tetap tegar

"dan kau tau hinata, aku dan kau kebhagian kita adalah kebahgianku", ujar naruto yang menatap langit

selamat tinggal pencipta kebhagiaanku

tbc


	7. selamat tinggal

Scene 7 selamat tinggal

previw

**title : perfect love**

**genre : romance, hurt**

**rate : t aja**

**pair : naruhina **

**disclaimer masashi kishimoto**

atas kesepakatan bersama naruto dan hinata resmi putus mereka pikir semua telah berakhir begitu saja

-perfect love-

d ruang kelas

suasana kelas kali ini benar2 berbeda dari biasanya, ya kelas menjadi sepi tak ada lagi gombalan2n maupun melihat live drama lg, semua nampak sperti sedia kala atau menjadi kelas normal seprti biasa

"hei ada apa ini, seprtinya ada yang aneh", ujar shion yang telah baru datang

lalu ia melihat ke arah narut dan hinata terlihat ia sedang dengan asik dengan pikirannya sendir

"hei kalian berdua kenapa?", ujar shion

"tidak apa2, kami hanya sudah putus", ucap naruto

sejenak sekelas menghentikan kegiatannya dan kelas menjadi sunyi senyap dan semua memandang ke arah naruto dan hinata ,

"apaaa?", ucap mereka bersamaan ia tak percya pasangan perfect itu bisa putus juga, dan akhirnya semua rumor yang mengatakan cinta s perfect takan padam semua hilang dengan sendirinya

tingkah aneh pun mnenyeliputi murid2, semua anak2 yang pro bersedih, maupun guru2, maupun penjaga sekolah, semua telah mengetahuinya dengan sangat cepat

"hinata, hiks, hiks, apa kah itu benar kalian telah tak ada hubungan lg?", ucap shion dengan tampang sedihnya

"yap kita telah resmi berpisah, jd jangan pernah lg kami menganggap perfect couple,ya ", ucap hinata

hari itu sebagai hari yang diperingati sebagai hari kelam oleh para penyuka mereka dan sebagai hari yang indah bg mereka yang kontra, tak terkecuali sasuke dan kiba mereka amta gembira

"hei sasuke, kita berhasil, semua cinta memang tak ada sempurna, ya kalau mendekati mereka lha jawaranya", ucap kiba

sasuke hanya diam saja tak berkomentar, ia merasa bersalah dengan semua ini, semua terasa berubah sejak ia menngaet tangan hinata ia sperti menggaet tangan saudaranya, senang namun tak terlalu luar biasa

sasuke pun pergi tak berkomentar dan ia tiba2, brak ia menabrak seseorang dan setelah itu ia bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya dan sang gadis tersebut menyambutnya

"gomen", ucap sang gadis ia pun kembali keklas

"perasaan apa ini aku tak mengerti aku hanya membantunya, anmun rasanya hatiku deg2 seperti ini", ucap sasuke di dalam hatinya sambil menatap bayangan gadis itu

kembali ke hinata dan naruto

kiba yang kini tak punya saingan kini mendekati hinata yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolah d belakang sekolah sambil membaca buku

"hai hinata, kau sedang apa", ucap kiba

"eh, kiba aku sedang membaca buku", ucap hinata santai

"ehm, hinata aku tau kau baru putus tapi kau tak boleh sdih kau harus melupakannya dan mencari cinta yang baru", ujar kiba

akhirnya hinata pun terdiam sejenak dan menunduk dan ia hanya terdiam sambil mengatakan

"aku akan hanya mecintai naruto kun seorang"

entah kenapa kiba yang sedari tadi sumringah bisa mendekati tiba2 semua hilang begitu saja ia merasa sdah d tolak mentah2

"jadi kau menolakku hinata", ujar kiba yang tiba2 marah

kemudian dengan satu gerakan cepat ia langsung mendekat dan hendak ia ingin mencium hinata namun bruak pukulan kelas tepat d dagunya, kiba meringis kesakitan

"gomen kiba, kau hanya menjadi sia2 bila bersama ku aku hanuya menyukai naruto kun seorang, gomen", ucap hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan kiba

skip time

sepulang sekolah

nampak naruto sedang berjalan sendirian pulang ia memang akan sendirian sampai beberapa waktu, smpai ia menemukan cintai yang baru, namun ia akan merasa akan pergi sendirian selamanya, bayangan hinata tak kan mudah begitu saja pudar

tiba2 suara ponsel berbunyi

"eh, halo tousan, ada apa ya?", ujar naruto

"apa, yang benar?, tp mendadk malam ini juga", ucap naruto

"ya mungkin ini satu2 nya jalan untuk memisahkan kita berdua, selamat tinggal cinta ku", ujar naruto sembari menitikan air mata

keesokan harinya

hinata yang baru saja datang lalu, ia langsung dkrubungi anak2 dan ngerocos menanyakan perihalnya dengan naruto

"sebenarnya ada apa nih", ucap hinata

"eh kalu tidak tau ada kabar naruto telah pindah dari sekolah ini dan tidak tau pergi kemana", ucap seorang siswa

hinata sentak kaget dan tak percaya bahwa mereka benar terpisah dan tidak dapat saling bertemu

"hiks, hiks, bagaiman dengan pertarungan kita naruto kun, d festival nanti akan kau datang, hiks, hiks huaaa", ujar hinata yang jatuh terduduk dan menangis

"narutoo"

d tempat naruto

"kau kenapa naruto kok kau menangis, apakah kau tidak suka tempat ini, maafkan tousan yang mengajakmu kesini, kami ingin bersamamu", ucap sang ayah

"ia tak apa tousan, aku akan baik2 saja, aku senang kok bisa bertemu kaasan dan tousan lg", ucap naruto

"hei kaasan, apa kabarmu aku telah kembali, hehe, aku baru putus dengan pacarku loh, maaf kaasan aku beum sempat untuk menjumpaimu dengannya", ucap naruto sembari mengelus2 batu nisan kaasannya

setelah berdoa mereka pergi

"selamat beristirahat kaasan"

tbc


	8. new couple

Scene 8 new couple

**title : perfect love**

**genre : romance, hurt**

**rate : t aja**

**pair : naruhina **

**disclaimer masashi kishimoto**

previw

hinata dan naruto telah putus dan ia menjalani kehidupannya masing2, namun hati mereka tetap menyatu

-perfect love-

hari itu hari yang kelam bagi naruto, hinata dan yang pro kepada hinata, semua menjadi sedia kala nampak semua berjalan seperti biasa baik guru maupun lainnya, terlihat hinata termenung  
lalu seorang gadis menyapanya

"hai hinata, kau masih memikirkan naruto?, tenang saja aku yakin kok kau akan bisa bersamanya lagi jd kau jangan bersedih ya", ucap sakura

"heh, makasih sakura, semoga kau dan naruto itu bisa berbhagia", ucap hinata tersenyum kecut

kemudian ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi waktu itu tentang dia dan sakura dan naruto

"eh,hahaha, kau jangan salah sangka hinata, aku dan naruto tak ada apa2, lg pula ada orang yang aku sukai, tdnya aku minta bantuan kalian tapi aku malu", ujar sakura malu malu

"oh, maksudmu, si sasuke", ujar hinata blak blakan

sakura yang mendengar ucapan hinata langsung merah padam, wajahnya sperti terbakar hinata hanya tersenyum, dan secepat kilat ia berlari keluar kelas dan bruk ia menabrak seseorang lagi dan terjatuh

"kau tak apa2", ucap sang pria, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya

sakura pun mendongakan wajhnya, dan ia melihat sesorang yang tadi ia bicara kan, sentak sakura jadi tak karuan, lalu ia bangkit tanpa mengubris lagi sambutan tangan hangat sasuke dan lalu pergi

"sepertinya ia menyukaimu sasuke", hinata menyeletuk

sasuke pun terkaget dan pergi mengejar sakura ke arah library (bagi yg gak tau itu perpustakaan)

sakura yang duduk dmeja dan kursi paling pojok ruangan nampak seperti orang yang frustasi, lalu sasuke datng menghampiri

"hei kau sedang apa?", ujar sasuke

"eh bukan apa2, untuk apa kau kesini, seprtinya kau yang paling senang ya naruto pergi biar tak ada saingan dalam futsal mu itukan", ucap sakura

sasuke terdiam mendengar kata naruto dan ia juga langsung terlintas kedua pasangan tersebut

"jadi kau masih berfikiran tentang hub mereka?", tanya sasuke menyelidik

"iya, hinata dan naruto seperti buku pedoman bagi kami, ia yang menunjukan bgaimana menjadi pasangan yang baik, bagimana saling interaksi antara dirinya dengan kekasih dan orang lain, dia juga menginspirirasi para kglayak muda yang merubah kepentingan pacaran untuk kesenagan semata, bagiku mereka pasangan palung serasi", jawab sakura panjang lebar

sasuke terdiam mendengar penuturan sakura ia menjadi benar2 bersalah berkatnyalah semua ini terjadi lalu sasuke meminta maaf dan mnceritakan semua yang diketahuinya tentang rencananya memishkan naruto dan hinata

sakura yang mendengarkan kaget dan "plak" ia menampar sasuke  
sasuke diam membisu

"kalau kau iri dengan hubungan mereka pake cara yang sportif dong, kan kita bisa menjadi pasangan yang perfect juga yang menyaingi hinata dan naruto, kau bagaimana s", ujar sakuara tanpa sadar

"eh, jadi kau mau jadi pasangan yang baru itu, kita menjadi next generation dari naruhina, sayang", ucap sasuke menggoda

sakura yang mendengar perkataan sayang dari sasuke menjadi salah tingkah ia terlihat memerah dan ia hanya tersenyum kecil

"jadi bagaimana, kita buat lebih gegar dari pada naruto dan hinata, jdi bagaimana kita resmi nih", ucap sasuke menyeringai

sakura hnya mengaguk kecil, dan sasuke langsung memeluk sakura kemudian di balas oleh sakura, kini terlahir pasangan baru yang menyaningi s perfect naruhina

dalam sekejap berita jadian sakura dan sasuke telah terdengar d seluruh sekolah, seolah2 temboknya punya kuping

lalu mereka berdua pasangan ini berdua menjalanakan tugas pertama sebagai dewanya pasangan , ia berncana menyatukan kan hati naruto dan hinata kembali

sakura dan sasuke berjalan mendekati hinata yang sedang dudk termenung d kelas, hinata yang baru dengar kabar langsung kget.

"terimakasih ya hinata, kaulah inspirasiku", ucap sakura

"kami, sebagai pasangan yang baru dan nanti akan spertimu dan naruto dulu, kami akan menjadi dewasanya pasangan yang baru dan kami akan mempersatukan kalian berdua

"eh, tapi aku dan naruto sudah tidak bersama lagi, aku telah terpisah cukup jauh", ucap hinata

"tenang saja, aku punya jarkom yang handal, nanti akan ketemu hasilnya nanti pada saat akhir dari festival sekolah  
", ujar sasuke

hinata hanya tersentum dan ia tak dapat berkata2 lg dan anggukan kecilpun datang dari senymnya kini hinata nampak senag kembali

d tempat naruto

"apa?", aku akan ditunangkan oleh teman anak ayah, yp aku belum bisa tousan aku masih sekolah". Jae naruto

"tenang saja ini hanya pertuangan, kau menikhnya nnti saja", ujar tousan

"apa yang harus aku lakukan hinata", ujar naruto

d tempat hinata

"kenapa kau menangis hinata", tanya sakura

"ihks, hiks, tidak apa2, aku senang", ujar hinata

namun d dalam hatinya ada yang sesuatu mengganjal, ia meeasa ada yang aneh

"narutooooo kun"

tbc


	9. father n son

Scene 9 father n son

**title : perfect love**

**genre : romance, hurt**

**rate : t aja**

**pair : naruhina **

**disclaimer masashi kishimoto**

previw  
naruto yang dijodohkan oleh sang ayah kemudian menolak apa yang akan dilakukannya

-perfect love-

"maafkan aku ayah aku tak bisa aku mencintai seseorang", ujar naruto

akhirnya mereka berdebat dan menghasilkan kesepakatan, kalau naruto harus melakukan sesuatu syarat ya ia harus mempertemukan hinata dan sang ayahnya dan semua harus sesuai dengan ekspetasi ayahnya

lalu malam itu naruto membuka laptopnya  
lalu menulis sebuah status

apakah aku terlalu mencintainya aku masih berharap padanya

lalu ada yang berkomentar

purple princess

ada apa lagi bocah kuning sepertinya kau tersesat pada jalan yang bernama percintaan

yelow hokage

eh iya, aku sedang ada masalah tousanku mau dia bertemu dengan mantanku

purple princess

sepertinya sulit,

bautiful pink

kenapa kau ajak purple saja untuk berpura pura menjadi pacarmu untuk sementara kan ayahmu itu kan tidak tau

handsome face man

ia, bener juga kalian kan tidak saling mencintai jadi tak ada masalah jika kalian berpura2

purple princess

baiklah tapi kau harus datang ke acara festival d sekolahku ya,,

yelow hokage

baiklah, okeh

lalu mereka berkoment ria dan mulai merencanakan hal tersebut  
naruto hanya okeh saja ua terlihat pasrah

keesokan harinya

nampak 2 orang berambut kuning sedang duduk di suatu tempat sedang menunggu seseorang

"hai, naruto , lama sekali, masa kesan pertama sepeti ini, kau tau ekspetasi ayah sperti apa", ujar sang ayah

naruto hanya menegak ludah ia tak membayang kan kalao s purple yang ia kenal ngeselin bisa 2 naruto benar2 dijodohkan orang lain, naruto hanya berharap tidak demikian

akhirnya setelah menunggu sekian lama akhirnya yang dtunggu datang juga

"sumimasen, ano aku terlambat, maaf kan aku", ucap sang gadis sembari menunduk

"baiklah, apa alsanmu terlambat", ucap sang ayah terlambat

"aku terlambat karena ini, aku hanya memberikan kesan kalau aku sperti apel ini, manis jika kau rindu pada saya tinggal kau ambila apel ini,", ucap sang gadis yang memakai topengnya

"baiklah jika ini tak mais dan kau juga , maka aku tak bisa melanjutkannya", ucap sang ayag

sang ayah kemudian memakan apel tersebut dan benar apel itu manis kemudian sang gadis membuka topengnya dan nampak wajahnya yang ayu berkulit purih bening indah mata nya yang penuh kelembutan, rambutnya yang indah panjang terurai, bibirnya yang seksi, sang ayah sampai2 menjatuhkan apelnya, sedangkan naruto hanya menutup mata dan telinhanya ia takut melihat reaksi ayahnya

"kau, manis, kau akan cocok jadi calon istriku", ujar sang ayah

naruto yang penasaran kemudian membuka matanya perlahan dan menengok dan ia terkejut kalau cewe yang ada dsampingnya adalah orang yang dikenalnya

"hinata", ujar naruto

"naruto kun", ujar hinata juga

"hmhm, baiklah aku pergi dulu ada urusan kalian mengobrolah dahulu, dan jaga calon istriku naruto", ujar sang ayah kembali pergi

"jadi kau s purple stress itu", ujar naruto

"jadi kau s bocah kuning itu",ujar hinata

"huh, syukur dah ternyata aku telah selingkuh pada pacarku sendiri , hahah", ujar naruto

"eh jadi kau maiu selingkuhiku naruto kun, kau jahat", ucap hinata yang terlihat menangis

"enak saja kau tuh yang pegang2 sama s sasuke", ujar naruto

"eh, itu cuman insiden tauk aku hanya terkena lem, dan kau juga berdua2 sama sakura di kamar", ujar hinata

"eh itu, hanya kebetulan aku yang lemas bertemu dengannya dan ia membawaku kerumah ", ujar naruto

naruto dan hinata saling bertatapan lalu tiba2 ada yang datang

"haha, kalian ini, itu namanya ce,bureu tau, masih aja, kalian baru cemburu gtu ajah sudah langsung putus", ucap sakura

kemudian sakura dan sasuke yang datang dan menceritakan semua nya, dan terlihat naruto uang geram terhadap sasuke kemudian berkelahui kecil, mereka berdua berkelahi seperti anak kecil yang sedang memperebutkan mainan,hinata dan sakura hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua, lalu tertawa mereka d hentikan oleh sesorang

"jadi kau sudah menjaga dengan baik calon itriku, naruto", ucap sang ayah

"apa maksud ayah, dia akan pacarku", ujar naruto

"tapi ayah menyukainya dan ayah akan menjadikannya calon istri dan sebagai calon istri untukmu naruto", ujar sang ayah

"apa?, tousan bercanda kan?", ucap naruto

"tidak ayah serius, ayah menyukai gadis ini pertama kali, ayah akan datang untik melamarnya, oh iya sudah dulu ya, saya mau pergi dulu, titp ya", ujar sang ayah lalu pergi

naruto hanya diam membatu ia terlihat sedih, sasuke dan sakura hanya berpandangan bingung dengan kejadian hari iniq sedangkan hinata syok melihat dirinya di perebutkan ayah dan anak

apakah naruto bisa memperjuangkan cintanya, apakah malah malah jadi ibunya?

Tbc


	10. cinta

Scene 10 cinta

**title : perfect love**

**genre : romance, hurt**

**rate : t aja**

**pair : naruhina **

**disclaimer masashi kishimoto**

previw

minato yang menyukai hinata hendak mempersunting nya, apa yang akan d lakukan naruto?

-perfect love-

pasangan naruhina dan sasusaku, nampak tebengong saling berpandangan, dan terkadang seperti tenggelam dalam pikiran masing2, suasana menjadi lebih hening

"hei, naruto apa yang akan kau lakukan, apa kau mau begitu?", ucap sasuke membuka pembicaraan

"aku tidak tau, aku bingung", jawab naruto

"kau harus berjuang naruto, masa kau meneyerah begitu saja, kau harus memperjuangkan cintamu", ujar sakura

"aku akan menerima lamaran ini", ucap hinata menyela

sentak naruto, sasuke dan sakura menatap kearah hinata, semua terkaget mendengar ucapan hinata,

"kau mau menjadi ibuku, apa kau sudah gila hinata", ujar naruto

"tidak naruto kun, ini yang terbaik, aku terlalu mencintaimu aku rela berkorban, kita akan selalu bersama walau sebagai ibu dan anak, aku tak mau melihat kau dan ayah mu bertengkar naruto kun," jawab hinata sambil menyeka wajahnya

lalu ia beranjak pergi meninngalkan naruto yang diam membatu, ia tak mengubris kepergian hinata, nampak ia seperti anak ayam kehilangan induknya

pasangan sasusaku hanya terdiam dan membisu, dan mereka saling berpandangan

naruto kemudian bangkit dan kemudian bersiap untuk pergi, ia ingin memeperjuangkan cintanya

d tempat hinata

hinata pov

oh kami sama, maaf kan aku semoga keputusan ku benar, aku sangat mencintainya aku hanya ingin bersamanya dan ingin terbaik untukknya, oh kami sama semoga ini yang terbaik

hinata pov end

kembal k naruto

naruto yang berusaha mempersujuangkan cintanya pergi dengan tergesa2 menuju ketempat ayahnya

skip time

d suatu tempat

"tok,tok, maaf minato sama, ada seseorang yang mengaku anak anda ingin bertemu dengan anda", ucap sekretarisnya

"oh, iya persilahkan ia untuk masuk", ucap minato

lalu naruto datang dengan mengebrak pintu tergesa2

" tousan, tolong kau batalkan niat mu untuk memmpersunting hinata, aku sangat mencintainya, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk dirinya, ku mohon tou san", ucap naruto sambil berlutut

"maaf naruto aku menyukainya dan aku telah menghubungi orang tuanya dan katanya mereka stuju dan kita di undang ke rumahnya setelah acara festival sekolah berakhir", ucap minato

naruto hanya diam membatu, ia seperti kehilangan arah, ia tak mengerti mengapa kisah cintanya berakhir dengan tragis

sejak saat itu naruto dan hinata tak pernah bertemu dan kontak sama sekali, di media social pun ia jarang online, kehidupan yang hampa dijalani oleh naruto mulai ia rasakan

hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu telah mereka jalani dan hingga saatnya hari festival sekolah, ya saat itu naruto telah berjanji untuk datang ya karena pertungannya di batalkan namun d ganti dengan sesuatu yang mengerikan baginya

festival sekolah nampak ramai, orang2 nampak antusias untuk datang karena acara ini terbuka untuk umum, banyak stnd2 yang di jajakan dsini, banyak orang berlalu lalang, baik hanya melihat2 saja, ada yang neborong ada pula yang tanya2 tapi gak beli

naruto yang datang seperti celingak celinguk mencari sesuatu, setelah mencari akhirnya ia menemukan nnya juga

nampak dari kejauhan, wanita berambut panjang itu sedang menjajakan barang bazarny tersebut, dan melayani pembeli dan kedua orang temannya sedang sibuk di belakang

naruto datang menghampiri stand tersebut

"ano, selamat datang, silahkan memilih", ucap sang gadis seraya menunduk

"apakah ada baju yang bertuliskan aku cinta kamu?", ucap naruto

"maaf ini stand dengan bertema kan hasirammmmaaa sennnju", ucap sang gadis setelah menonggakna wajahnya

"ap kabar hinata, lama tak berjumpa", sahut naruto

hinata hanya tersenyum danterlihat wajahnya memerah

"aku kesini karena permintaanmu dan aku ingin membeli bajumu, aku harus belajar menyukainya dan menerima kenyataan ", ucap naruto seraya menunjuk baju bajunya

lalu mereka setelah itu mereka saling jual beli, naruto yang mengeluarkan uangnya dan hinata memberikan bajunya kemudian tangan mereka bersentuhan mereka berpandangan tersirat kerinduan dari mata mereka dan naruto memeluk hinata dengan cepat

hinata yang dipeluk naruto hanyua diam saja, kemudian ia membalas pelukan naruto dan ia sangat merindukan pelukan ini

sentak semua orang memperhatikan dan berhenti dari aktivitasnya melihat kedua sejoli ini berpelukan

kisah cinta mereka yang begitu tragis seolah olah menusuk sukma mereka terlihat kerinduan yang mendalam dan kesedihan terpampam pang dari sudut wajah mereka, mereka harus menerima kenyataan pahit demikian

cinta yang mereka jalin dengan susah pauah, hubungan yang perfect tanpa ada celah akhirnya berakhir demikian

apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya apakah naruto menerimanya atau malah melakukan sesuatu?

Tbc


	11. kehidupan baru

Scene 11 kehidupan baru

**title : perfect love**

**genre : romance, hurt**

**rate : t aja**

**pair : naruhina **

**disclaimer masashi kishimoto**

ini adalah scene terakhir dari fic ane judulnya perferct love, waktu itu udah ane bikin dan ane post tapi ilang jadi bikin lg deh, gomen ya kalau jelek, hehe, sori

previw

minato telah menetukan kapan ia akan bertemu dengan keluarganya hinata, mereka datang setelah festival sekolah berakhir

-perfect love-

hari itu adalah hari dimana hari yang "ditunggu2", malam itu rencananya mereka akan datang memenuhi undangan keluarga hyuga, naruto yang ikut nampak pucat dan lemas, ia merasa seperti hidup di dunia lain

d kediaman hyuga

"tok2 permisi", ucap minato

"iya, siapa ya", ucap gadis cilik membukakan pintu

Minato yang mengenali adik kecilnya hinata kemudian ia bercanda dengan sang gadis cilik tersebut, naruto tetap diam tanpa kata

mereka disuruh masuk dan nampak keluarga hyuga telah hadir nampak ayahnya ibunya , hanabi, pamannya serta neji saudara sepupunya telah hadir tinggal hinata yang belum hadir

kemudian mereka di ajak ketempat sperti aula yang besar untuk pertemuan keluarga, kemudian nampak hinata yang keluar dari kamarnya memaki dress warna ungu, dengan rambutnya di gerai, make yang tipis dan bibirnya yang terlihat seksi dan menggairahkan datang mengahmpiri mereka naruto hanya terbengong memandangi hinata betapa cantiknya gadis itu

"ap yang membuat kalian kemari", ucap sang ayah hinata basa basi

"kami kesini untuk...

Kemudian naruto berdiri dan memotong ucapan minato dan b erkata

" aku naruto uzumaki, aku datang untuk melamar putri anda hyuga hinata, aku sangat mencintainya, akan kulakukan apapun untuk dapat membhagiakannya, aku akan menjadi ayah, anak serta menantu yang baik, aku taaknmentelantarkannya aku sangat menyayangi hinata ,terima kasih"

semua tanpa terbengong mendengar ucapan naruto ,hinata yang mendengarnya hanya tersipu malu2, lalu tiba tiba lampu mati dan kemudian nyala kembali, kemudian entah dari mana sudah berkumpul druangan itu teman2 guru, dan orang 2 yang pernah dbantu pasangan naruhina dan pasangan sasusaku ada disana

"eh tousan , apa maksud dari semua ini, bukannya kau datang untuk mempersunting hinata?", ucap naruto

"haha, dasar bodoh, aku masih mencintai almhm kaasanmu, naruto aku taakan mungkin terpincut oleh gadis abg, maaf naruto", ucap minato sembari

"ia naruto kun kami semua mengerjaimu, aku benar2 minta maaf, katanya untuk menguji cinta kita berdua", ucap hinata

"jadi ini adalah sandiwara", ucap naruto

semua nampak tertawa, melihat tingkah nya, naruto pun menjadi malu dan wajahnya memerah kemudian ia mengeluarkan pisau dan menusuk perutnya sendiri hingga ia jatuh bersimbah darah

hinata yang lain kaget setengah mati ia tak menyangka naruto akan melakukan sperti itu

"narutoo, maafkan aku naruto, hiks, hiks, aku tak bermaksud, hiks, hiks, ,huaaaa, maafkan aku naruto" ucap hinata sambil menangis

cinta merupakan anugerah yang maha kuasa, namun kita harus bisa menjaganya dan mengontrolnya, cintailah sesorang denga wajar dan jangan berlebihan karena sewaktu waktu kau akan sakit karena dan kau akan membencinya , begitu pula dengan benci jangan lah kau membenci dengan berlebihan, karena sewaktu2 kau akan menyukainya (denger dari pak ustad)

naruto langsung dilarikan kerumah sakit, dan kami sama sepertinya memberikan kesemptan kepada naruto, ia sembuh dan siuman stelah beberapa hari koma

"maafkan aku naruto, aku akan berusah untuk mencintaimu secara wajar", ujar hinata

"ia hinata aku juga", ujar naruto tersenyum

kemudian mereka berpelukan mengeluarkan rasa rindu mereka,

kehidupan hinata dan naruto berubah, ia yang dulu selalu romantis tak pernah merasakan apa yang d namakan cemburu, kerinduan, dan berantem, akhirnya mereka merasakn kehidupan yang baru baginya, kebhagiaan mereka telah mereka ciptakan sendiri dengan cinta yang wajar

stelah beberapa hari stelah naruto siuman nampak dua orang sejoli duduk dbangku taman

"hei hinata kau belum menjawab lamaranku waktu itu", ucap naruto

"oh itu, ya kau waktu itu melamarku tanpa membawa berlian gt seh, ya jawabnya akan entar aja", ucap hinata

"eh, kamu kok jadi matre gtu, oh yaudah entar aku beliin berlian segede rumah", ucap naruto

"eh?, benrkah?", tanya hinata berseri2

"iya, tapi sebesar rumah semut", ucap naruto sambil tertawa

kemudian hinata menggembungkan pipinya dan kemudian memukul2 pelan naruto kemudia mencubitnya, naruto hanya tertawa melihat tingkah hinata

kehidupan baru mereka baru dimulai

the end

sekian dah drabble singkat, yang gaje dan banyak kesalahan sana sini,, hehhe terimaksih dah mau mmbaca yak,, ini pernah ane post dgrup naruhina d fb,,hehhe, reviwnya yak ,, gomen kalo jelek,, jiakakakak,, arigatou


End file.
